Lugia and friends
by Pug await
Summary: Lugia like his friends are at the hall of origin bored he would normally stop articuno and zapdos from fighting but they stop when he comes near articuno has been acting really weird around him lately and he wants to know why


Lugia just woke up and it was a Sunday he knew this but didn't really care so when he walked in he wasn't surprised to see that his friends were eating and only one of his friends noticed him coming to the table.

Hi Lugia" said a soft voice "Hi articuno" Lugia said with a smile noticing she was smiling. He took a seat by zapdos. He over heard moltres saying that it was someones turn to take a fly after breakfast articuno jumped at the offer and ho oh said she would go with her lugia always flew after breakfast. after breakfast Lugia went for a fly when he heard ho oh and articuno talking right behind him. Lugia flew bit faster then dived into the ocean wanting to be alone. articuno sighed and flew into a cave with her best friend ho oh she and ho oh usually talked about there friends articuno loved hearing what her and moltres did. articuno sighed this time as ho oh told her that her and moltres had fun playing a little game they made. articuno listened and sighed ho oh noticed this. is something bothering you articuno? articuno looked at ho oh before talking yes it is that lugia is always alone unless me and zaps are fighting. ho oh sighed and said he doesn't talk to me very wait a second why do you care about lugia so much? articuno stood up and looked at the water and she looked like she was going to fly away. its just he has helped me when zapdos picks on me. ho oh smiled and said that sounds like him he talks about you when he draws. articuno blushed a bit before saying did you know that suicune and raikou are going out. ho oh laughed and said yes i know but why do you want to make lugia happy? articuno just said cause he is my friend and i have a surprise for him articuno said as she blushed. just then suicune walked in she was smiling. so articuno you tell him how you feel yet? ho oh looked at articuno and giggled like mad. then a beam of lightning came flying by the cave then fire did to. articuno and suicune looked out side and saw that moltres and zapdos were attacking something. articuno looked at what they were attacking and dark aeroblast they saw shadow lugia he was not the nicest of Pokemon. then a normal aeroblast hit shadow lugia and shadow lugia flew off. zapdos attacked moltres and moltres fought back. ho oh peeked out and saw moltres fall towards the water. articuno knew that if he touched the water he would die. zapdos smirked as moltres fell faster towards the water then moltres vanished. zapdos looked around ho oh just smiled and articuno noticed that moltres was beside ho oh there was a blurry figure in front of them. ho oh played beside the sleeping moltres. suicune yelled LUGIA HE CAN NOT CONTROL HIM SELF WAKE HIM UP. the blurry figure turned into lugia and articuno was no where to be seen. then zapdos shot a thunderbolt at lugia's side lugia dodge but noticed it was going at articuno who was beside him he quickly shot a hydro pump to cut of the thunderbolt. but fire cut the thunderbolt off got up and he flew to the other side of lugia. lugia blasted a hydro pump at zapdos and then aeroblasted him. they caught zapdos on his wings and put him down in the cave before turning to dive back into the water but suicune cut him off. hey lugia umm I'm dating raikou but I'm pretty sure articuno has something to say to you. lugia looked at her and then at articuno who was looking at moltres and ho oh. articuno was getting a smile from suicune and then she walked up to lugia she sighed and said Lugia you seem lonely when you're not talking to your best friend ho oh or stopping me and zapdos from fighting. lugia sighed and said I'm not lonely I'm just bit upset that my best friend is dating my other best friend's brother. huh why does that bother you? asked articuno. Lugia sighed again and said cause I'm scared that she won't want to be friends and I'm scared that moltres will turn you against me. articuno looked at him she looked as if she was going to cry. lugia sighed and said look articuno if you want to be friends thats OK but i think I'm going to leave... articuno had a tear roll down her face and said lugia my brother could never turn me against you and ho oh will always be your friend moltres is actually a big fan of how you always have my back for when he is not there and he is also a fan of how you always save us from big dangers. lugia looked at her to see her crying bit. lugia sighed and said articuno I'm always here for you and your bothers he got ready to dive then articuno stopped him by hugging him and saying that she didn't want him to leave yet. lugia was surprised the only time articuno ever hugged him was when she got scared but now she was acting really weird and he knew why lugia looked down at articuno and smiled before he nuzzled her head. she looked up at him and gave him a kiss. ho oh and moltres watched them. lugia and articuno sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g teased moltres then articuno gave him a glare. ho oh smiled at her friends then said lugia i think you know how she feels about you know. lugia smiled at his friend and nodded i do indeed. suicune ran in and said that zapdos was waking up but then she saw articuno and lugia laying on the floor right beside each other same with moltres and ho oh and she just couldn't help but smile. raikou ran by the island cave there where in and he asked if lugia was here. suicune nodded and kissed her boyfriend and she pointed at the sleeping articuno and lugia ho oh and moltres just kept playing in the sky zapdos watched his brother play. articuno and lugia woke up and saw zapdos articuno gave her brother a hug. lugia talked to raikou and then lugia sighed and asked ho oh and suicune to watch the three birds well he was gone. they nodded and then lugia and articuno kissed again before lugia and raikou went off toward the hill when they got there shadow lugia growled at him and said in her angry voice why would protect those birds. lugia sighed and said because they are my trio and one of them is my best friends boyfriend. shadow lugia growled and said fine but I'm never going to come up again articuno watched with suicune and zapdos as moltres and ho oh played in the sky when raikou returned. where is lugia asked ho oh as she landed with moltres. raikou sighed and pointed at a dark blue figure under the water as a giant whirlpool went into the air and a figure could be seen in it. the water flew back into the water as lugia appeared. smiled down at is friends and he landed and looked at his best friend ho oh and then at moltres he asked where was articuno they pointed towards the cave she was trying to sleep earlier. said zapdos in a voice as if to say don't bug my little sister. lugia said ok and sat on the sand and zapdos said lugia stay away from our little sister she to little to date. moltres said zapdos come on I'm the oldest one in our family let her do what she wants. zapdos sighed and whispered to lugia if you go anywhere near my sister i will fry you. lugia looked at the water and ho oh sat next to him. you OK lugia she asked in her sweet gentle voice. yeah its just that zapdos thinks I'm someone that wants to control there trio just because I'm the leader. moltres watched them then he walked into the cave. ho oh sighed listen lugia your a sweet guy and moltres trusts you with his sister thats all that matters. lugia smiled and said your right thanks ho oh! no problem lugia said ho oh. just then moltres flew out of the cave at top speed flying in circles around the water articuno flew after him then she saw lugia and smiled. **3 MONTH'S LATER** lugia was in his bed at the hall of origins looking at his best friend ho oh who was laying in her bed reading a book that said how to tell when lugia is mad or upset. what is that asked lugia. ho oh looked at him and smiled go just a book that articuno lent me since i spend everyday with you in our room. Lugia rolled his eyes and started to draw when someone kicked open the door it was arceus she glared at lugia before saying you do know that you have a job to be doing right? No what is the job asked lugia. arceus sighed she looked at ho oh and said you both got to find the bird trio they are missing. lugia knew where they were and so did ho oh so they got up and flew to the island they were at 3 month ago lugia walked in to see articuno on the floor paralyzed ho oh looked around and saw that moltres was frozen as for zapdos he was burned lugia walked over to the birds and nuzzled artisan. he used his powers to save the birds they growled at one another. Lugia didn't have any of this he used aeroblast it hit a wall and articuno mumbled something before laying by lugia moltres laid down next to his girlfriend who was watching the show zapdos shot a thunderbolt at articuno but lugia protected the blue bird and she was glad he was there. after a while zapdos laid down on the opposite side of the cave lugia finally laid down beside articuno and ho oh moltres gave articuno a glare to say stay away from me. articuno cuddled closer to lugia. lugia gladly let he cuddle closer and she made him feel loved. ho oh smiled at lugia and then she glared at moltres who was still glaring at articuno ho oh sighed. lugia looked at moltres then moltres stopped glaring and he sighed articuno was very scared of moltres she was even more scared of him when he was mad at her. lugia and ho oh glared at moltres as if to say say sorry. moltres sighed and said articuno... articuno stayed quiet and waited for him to say what he was going to say. articuno I'm sorry for getting mad said moltres. oh moltres I'm sorry for freezing you i shouldn't have gotten mad at you said articuno. lugia and ho oh sighed and they looked at the cave entrance and they saw suicune and raikou enter they saw lugia and articuno cuddling. suicune smiled at articuno who was putting her head more into lugia's head and lugia said hello suicune, raikou. hello love birds suicune teased. articuno was still cuddling with lugia. what are you even doing here asked zapdos. oh we came to see what these to were up too. well as you can see those two have been cuddling for the past 5 minutes and i have been trying to get moltres to do something said ho oh. articuno and lugia both got up and the walks to the beach lugia made a wave splash articuno. articuno looked at lugia with a look that said OK you had your fun with the water but now its my turn. lugia looked at her she smirked and shot a ice beam and lugia used aeroblast and they looked at it as it made sparkles in the sky. lugia dived into the water and quickly flew out splashing articuno and ho oh who had just walked out to see what they were doing. oops sorry ho oh did not mean to splash you as ho oh looked at lugia annoyed. articuno had a slight smile as ho oh chased lugia around the island. lugia made a low mumble and then ho oh landed she sat by articuno. articuno was a bit upset that lugia was under water and he was napping but he would come up eventually to see her... when she was cleaning her feather getting ready to fly back to her island she noticed that there was growling coming from deeper in the cave she followed the sound to see moltres and ho oh napping ho oh was making the growl she noticed that ho oh and moltres had been more private about there time seeing each other. ho oh was in her nest of the cave articuno had a nest in this cave it was near the more colder part though she made it there so zapdos wouldn't bug her. she sighed and smiled at the sleeping Pokemon. then she noticed that moltres wasn't sleeping he was pretty upset that his sister walked into his room of the cave he and ho oh shared a room and moltres got up and opened his beak getting ready to use flamethrower that when ho oh woke up to the heat growing hotter. articuno had her head down ready to be hit and most likely almost die ho oh sighed and remembered she wasn't aloud to help articuno when she came in there room all she could do is ask for moltres to stop. but she didn't even bother to help she was scared for articuno. please i'm sorry flame articuno said her brother never was called that anymore and he didn't want to his fire got even bigger it would kill her now and he knew it. that when suicune walked in she told moltres to stop he ignored her and he glared at his sister and was about to blast her when a voice said from the room but it couldn't be figured out where it came from the voice said moltres let her go the voice sounded like lugia. NO he yelled at the air. don't do something you will regret said lugia as he walked in. articuno was scared and hid behind lugia. moltres blasted the fire at articuno as she ran it missed articuno. and moltres said she stay away from my room for the rest of her life unless she is told to come in i don't want to see her in here ever again moltres growled at lugia. articuno looked hurt at what her brother said he was more of a jerk as him a ho oh were getting more into this dating thing well her and lugia were still starting. articuno slowly walked away her feeling hurt ho oh sighed and went to talk to articuno same with suicune. lugia glared at what he thought was one of the nice birds of his trio then he left. moltres laid down and went to bed. ARTICUNO HE DIDN'T MEAN IT ho oh yelled down the cave but articuno was already in her bed crying she knew that only ho oh, suicune and lugia came in her room. lugia came in first to talk to her but she didn't want to hear it. look articuno you know moltres can be a jerk. ho oh agreed articuno looked at them and said why doesn't he like me any more i'm the youngest yet he treats me like im just a intruder. ho oh sighed he is finding you as a threat to me now that we are into this big dating thing he thinks you were going to hurt me. lugia nuzzled his girlfriend she nuzzled him back in a romantic way. ho oh smiled and said i will leave you two love birds alone. ho oh left to her room to meet moltres in the middle of the cave i want to say sorry he said. ho oh sighed and said say it in the morning. lugia is cheering her up with his magic power of being her knight in armor. moltres laughed a bit at the joke. yeah cause everything lugia does to help her or cheer her up always works. zapdos came in from the wet storm he looked at moltres and said with a smirk you managed to scare articuno into her room and lugia is cheering her up by nuzzling her i bet. how did you know asked ho oh. it gets quiet easy to tell when it is night and moltres is in the middle of the cave. after this they all went to bed but articuno laid in her ice room with lugia on the other side of the cave she was having trouble sleeping cause of the threat her brother gave him. lugia woke up and walked over to her knowing she was awake he nuzzled her cheek and said go to sleep i sure he was just upset. **THE NEXT MORNING** Lugia was no where in sight when articuno woke up she went to the center of the cave and looked at her older brothers rooms she whimpered when she saw moltres sleeping in his room. ho oh and lugia were flying around outside. they had breakfast all set up and were waiting for the birds to wake up articuno flew up and looked around and saw ho oh but didn't see lugia. lugia flew grabbing articuno by the shoulder with his feet articuno was surprised she looked back at ho oh who knew lugia did this to his friends when he wanted to surprise them. after a while of flying the other two birds woke up. they all grabbed a bowl of berry's and started to eat articuno sat alone by the ocean. moltres noticed this and wanted to talk to her but was scared she would fly away and not talk to him for a long time like last time. lugia always sat near articuno but everyone looked around and lugia was no where to be seen yet him bowl was empty and articuno giggled a bit at something lugia was in the water kept telling articuno jokes. articuno didn't laugh at one joke that lugia made. moltres looked at her she looked like she was about to explode. lugia tackled her playfully and she kicked him off playfully. articuno and lugia continued to play battle against each other ho oh pretend to be the ref. moltres and zapdos just watched. lugia who was the faster one let articuno go first she shot ice beam at him this was a play battle ( a real battle just the attacks are at there weakest point) lugia dodged the attack and used his water pulse articuno dodged and used ice beam again it hit lugia's wing and her brothers cheered her on. ho oh looked at lugia who looked like he was ready to fall he could hold himself steady. then articuno used blizzard witch froze lugia solid he fell and hit the water. ho oh said looks like articuno won since lugia would be up by now if he was still battling. lugia lifted his head out the water to his surprise articuno was sitting right in front of him giggling at him he realized that he was looking at her ruby eyes. he looked away from her with embarrassment he never looked at her in the eyes when they were dating because lugia would forget that he was even looking at her and she would blush like crazy before he realized what he did. im sorry he said quietly. articuno nuzzled his cheek and said your cute when you look at me like that she said trying to hide her blush. moltres remembered what he did to his little sister and walked towards his room when he was cut off by ho oh she said go say sorry. i can't she is having fun with lugia and i don't want ruin her fun he said as he pointed to the two Pokemon blushing with embarrassment lugia because he looked at his girlfriend in the eyes and articuno because she thought he was cute when he looked at her. moltres sighed and went to articuno. he tapped her shoulder before noticing that she was scared when she looked at him lugia was holding articuno from falling or flying away. moltres sighed and said im sorry articuno i shouldn't have gotten as mad as i was it just that you always walk in on me i could be doing something important like training and you walk in a break my focus. articuno sighed and said it is ok moltres. lugia looked ho oh who looked like she was in pain. lugia got up and walked over to her. you ok. yeah im ok. lugia sighed and said you need a doctor ho oh. she nodded. lugia told articuno to stay with moltres and zapdos to take care of ho oh. lugia returned with suicune, entei, and raikou. they looked at ho oh suicune knew what it was and she sighed as entei said i think she is think raikou shook his head suicune should know what this is. suicune said she is pain because of her will of dating she never had to share a room so she is going to have pain in tell she learns to sleep well with sounds. articuno was laying her head into lugia's belly. entei noticed this and said what is up with you two you never acted like this before. oh yeah we forgot to tell you entei raikou said. they started dating said zapdos. makes sense said entei. lugia who was watching them had his head beside articuno's. as soon as the legendary dogs left lugia went into his and articuno's room he was drawing something he had a surprise for his friends. he had already 3 out of 4 drawings done. he was finishing up his final drawing when he heard someone come in. hello ho oh he said quietly ho ho smiled and said still working. actually i just finished my drawings so yeah come on i have to give you and the others it. ho oh and lugia walked over to the three birds chatting. ho oh looked at the birds and said lugia has something for us all she looked at lugia same with the others they all wanted to know what it was. well he said as he handed ho oh hers first then moltres then zapdos then he smiled at articuno and gave her the final drawing they looked at the picture in shock they were really good picture's. zapdos smiled and said thank you lugia. ho oh and moltres smiled at him but articuno just stared at her drawing. then she got up and hugged lugia and kissed him on the cheek as a thank you. lugia couldn't help but say im guessing you guys liked them. they all nodded. later that day lugia noticed that articuno was more quiet then normal lugia decide to talk to her she kept quiet and then he noticed that had a burn mark on her wing he nuzzled her cheek and asked did moltres do that. no answer he nudged her. articuno looked at him and said please leave me alone im hurt and i don't want help. lugia sighed then he looked at it again it was from moltres. he did this when she was in his room again. he left articuno alone and he knocked on the door to the fire birds room he saw ho oh in her nest she was clearly awake but she chose to ignore him so did moltres he sighed and said why doesn't anyone want to talk. he left the room and went to leave when he noticed that zapdos was hurt he walked up to the hurt Pokemon only one Pokemon was that strong he sighed and healed zapdos before he flew off and divide under water. ho oh realized what she had done to her friend and got up she was in a hurry she saw that zapdos was healed and everyone was back to normal but lugia he hasn't been seen it the past 9 days she whispered. lugia hadn't been seen by any of there friends thats when the realized something lugia's quiet spot. the trio and ho oh went to a super well light cave and lugia scent was here and they knew it he came here when he needed someone to talk too lugia was talking to crystal the female red gyarados crystal laughed when she spotted the ice bird to get to the spot first. lugia sighed and turned to hug the worried ice bird she was hugging her friend tears in her face. soon zapdos came in with the others. articuno please don't cry lugia said in his worried voice. crystal knew about the friend ship between lugia and articuno she also knew about them dating. articuno and lugia nuzzled each other and then lugia said so you guys going to talk to me again. yes said the others well then i will come home said lugia. You had articuno in tears said a angry zapdos. lugia just sighed and said i know i didn't mean to be gone this long i was scared you guys weren't going to talk to me. zapdos had sparks coming from his wings and growled you made my little sister cry for 3 days. lugia nuzzled articuno again. listen zapdos he didn't mean to hurt my feelings said articuno. zapdos growled again and said he still should know you would start to worry. lugia turned to leave. zapdos used thunder at lugia it hit lugia and he fell to the ground. articuno and ho oh ran over to lugia. Lugia wake up please said articuno in a soft caring voice. zapdos muttered why would you care about someone who left us. lugia please i beg you wake up articuno nuzzled lugia. lugia slowly opened his eye to look at his caring friends but for zapdos who looked like he was going to zap lugia again. lugia was going to shut his eyes when he heard articuno starting to cry even more then she already was. lugia kept his eyes open and slowly got up he was about to nuzzle articuno but zapdos growled and lugia just said he was going back there cave and then he dived into the water. articuno followed him but she could hold her breath under water nor could she fly and swim. lugia helped her into the cave he nuzzled her when he found out that zapdos was angry at lugia. lugia walked and laid down far away from the others as they helped articuno dry her wings. lugia cared about her the most but he couldn't even go near her anymore without zapdos growling at him. she got up and laid next to lugia she was tired of them cleaning her wings she just wanted to rest lugia gave her the safety she wanted when she was sleeping he let her rest her head on his back. lugia was more of the kind of Pokemon that you could rely on when you needed to sleep. ho oh smiled at lugia who was nuzzling articuno to make sure she was ok. moltres nuzzled ho oh. they all went to bed but lugia and articuno who stayed up nuzzling one another back and forth. articuno fell asleep having her head on lugia's back lugia was sleeping to. when they woke up ho oh was laughing at them because they were both blushing slightly cause they remember that ho oh came to check on them and they were nuzzling there snouts together and they were both really embarrassed that there best friend caught them. articuno got up and walked out at the sky it was snowing she remembered it was almost Christmas. she flew around the snowy sky enjoying her self lugia not moving even though he was awake he was thinking what he could get articuno for Christmas it had to be special thats it he thought. he flew off into the snow to see one of his friends. he came back home and hid the present he got for his friends. he smiled as he saw articuno walk in she was more white then she was blue she had been flying all smiled at him and then she had a slight smirk on her face. lugia had a idea but he had to get ho oh and moltres he asked her to stay there articuno stayed still and watched as lugia went to ho oh room he knocked on the door he sighed as no one answered. he knocked again ho oh opened the door and she said lugia go away we are trying to eat here. sorry i just wanted to know if you wanted to do something with me and articuno... oh like what said ho oh. i don't know yet but do you guys want to. moltres came to the door and said if you are here for articuno, you, ho oh, and me forget it moltres said he had a annoyed tone to his voice as he looked at articuno. lugia sighed and then said fine you guys can go back to eating where going to play a game. this got ho oh eyes sparkling a game she said. yeah why lugia looked back at her. ho oh looked at moltres then said can we play? hmm sure why not said articuno. then they all flew outside ok want to play tag lugia knowing this was both of the girls favorite game. they both said yes ok moltres your it they all said and they flew off. after a hour of playing they landed and went in the cave articuno fell to the floor and lugia caught her and then said well were going to bed now good night ho oh moltres lugia said before carrying articuno into her room and put her on the floor and he went to the side of the room and laid there and fell asleep. he woke up to ho oh knocking on his door. what he mumbled. ho oh made the motion to follow her he followed her and she pointed at the three birds sleeping. lugia smiled then said wow they act like they are little kids again. ho oh sent a glare at lugia that said there not little kids. lugia went outside he saw that it stopped snowing and he sat on the snow. the three birds woke up lugia was quiet he acted like the three birds didn't exist Intel he turned around to find articuno right behind him there beaks were touching they were kissing. this caught lugia by surprise. moltres who spent the rest of the day with ho oh moltres watched as articuno walked up to lugia and kissed him when he turned around he whispered go get him sis. ho oh walked out to stand beside moltres. lugia was laying on the ground articuno right next to him she was ready to snuggle with him when a dragonite came and gave a letter to lugia and ho oh zapdos got one. lugia read the letter and said that sounds like fun. articuno looked hurt that she didn't get a letter then he said hey articuno would you like to come to the party with me at the hall of origin articuno said she would love to and lugia smiled. ho oh and moltres where going and so was zapdos. lugia walked into his room and was quickly pushed out by his room mate articuno she was more happy and ho oh was in there room helping articuno get ready articuno walked out with a flower in her feathers her flower was blue and ho oh's was a reddish greenish. later they went to the party lugia and ho oh where guest of honor and zapdos was also one articuno came with lugia she was shy so she hid behind lugia when they first entered. there was tons of Pokemon they looked at lugia and ho oh and zapdos then said to lugia where is the guest you brought with you they all saw moltres for ho oh. someone said I bet he brought a magikarp lugia turned around and nudged articuno in front of him she saw all the Pokemon looking at her. she looked at lugia who was smiling. they sat down at a table with the other legendary's. articuno looked at lugia she put her head on him. a gyarados saw her do this and walked over to the table of the legendary's he tapped lugia's shoulder and said sorry to bother you but do you like articuno cause you don't ever let Pokemon rest against you. lugia nodded and said to gyarados yes i like her she is my girlfriend. gyarados walked away. articuno went outside and saw suicune walking towards the hall. Hey articuno i thought you weren't invited. yeah but lugia was a guest of honor and got to bring one other Pokemon and he chose me. suicune smiled and said that sounds like lugia choosing his best friend or his girlfriend to come with him. suicune and articuno went inside. suicune was greeted by all her friends. arceus went up on the stage and said well welcome to the Christmas party lugia as one of the guest of honor would you like to say something all the other Pokemon might not know but the legendary's you can bring up 2 other Pokemon with you. lugia brought up articuno and suicune. suicune said lugia you can do this. everyone became quiet so lugia could talk suicune was aloud to say something if lugia got to scared. articuno was behind lugia. lugia said um hello everyone as most of the legendary's know i have been hiding something from the normal Pokemon. yeah what is that yelled a pikachu. lugia sighed and pushed articuno beside him suicune smiled at articuno then lugia said me and articuno are dating... most of the Pokemon looked shock then came a clap of congrats coming from a table in the back to surprise lugia even more it was shadow lugia clapping all the other Pokemon clapped to. lugia walked off stage with articuno helping her off. arceus looked happy at lugia then he said well as everyone knows ho oh and moltres are dating but something we didn't know was that ho oh was being shy around other Pokemon and the first thing she told me was well im not going to say it if ho oh doesn't want me to. ho oh shook her head saying no don't say. arceus then said she doesn't want me saying so enjoy the party. lugia nuzzled articuno and she nuzzled him back they both blushed when they saw that arceus was looking at them. lugia went towards the exit then turned into a room. it was secret only the legendary's knew about it. and he sat down and looked at the floor before ho oh walked in. lugia said your hiding something can you tell me what? ho oh sighed and said you are like a little brother to me but you always want to know what im hiding and today im hiding this ho oh pulled out a egg it was the same color as her lugia was shocked and then he said so you finally let moltres? ho oh shut him up not liking it when lugia was going to say crap. lugia sighed then he got up and left the room. ho oh followed and hid the egg after the party the birds went home. lugia nuzzled articuno and she nuzzled him back they did this all he way back home. moltres got annoyed by them doing this but ho oh didn't mind and she told moltres to ignore them since they weren't aloud to nuzzle each other at the party. when they got home lugia gave articuno one last nuzzle as he let her go to bed. told ho oh that if she woke up and he wasn't there he was in the deepest part of the cave. later that night lugia came back and nuzzled articuno before laying next to her and going to bed.


End file.
